The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of avocado tree which is characterized by its ability to have two fruit pickings, of good eating quality and relatively late picking and more particularly characterized by the fruit being easily stored on the tree.
The avocado season in Florida, and especially south Florida in Dade and Broward counties, runs from late May of this year, 2010, till March of next year 2011. A relatively small amount of avocados are available for the marketplace from Mid-March of the year following through late May of next year.
The popularity of Mexican food is ever increasing and as such the market for Florida avocados has been expanding at a rapid pace, throughout the calendar year. The variety of this invention has been named ‘Buck 3’, as a tribute to the Inventor's son, whose nickname was Buck, has a late maturation of the fruit, later than either the ‘Alfa’ or ‘Wheeling’ varieties.